


Domestic Linstead

by Justkillingtimewhileiwait, rosehathaway



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justkillingtimewhileiwait/pseuds/Justkillingtimewhileiwait, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehathaway/pseuds/rosehathaway
Summary: A collection of reader prompts, we explore the domestic side of Linstead's relationship as promised in season four. The writers didn't deliver so we will. Co-authored by Rosehathaway





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You have waited… and waited… and waited… and we’re both SO SORRY for that. But it’s finally here. Our first prompt in the Domestic Linstead series.   
> I for one, think this couldn’t have come at a better time. I have a feeling we’re going to need all the fluff in the next couple of weeks. So welcome to fanon, where Erin and Jay live happily together and nobody leaves and the worst problem they encounter is… well, you’ll see.   
> Brought to you by the beautiful and talented @justkillingtimewhileiwait and my little something @rosehathaway
> 
> Let us know what you think!

EXAGGERATING<

He was gonna kill her. It wasn’t even two days ago he’d scrubbed this bathroom top to bottom, including pulling all her hair from the clogged shower drain, the one she constantly complained drained too slow but never listened when he told her why and or how to stop it from happening. And now here he was standing in the door way of their shared master bathroom thinking he’d seen bombed out buildings in Afghanistan with less damage done to them.   
And it wasn’t just the bathroom. Erin knew how to leave her mark wherever she went. He could tell you exactly what she had for breakfast this morning, because her jam stained plate was still in the sink and crumbs littered the counter. At night, she’d discard her cloths as she walked towards the dresser to dig out a pair of pjs, leaving a trail behind her.   
And don’t even get him started on the shoes. He swore she owned more footwear than she could possible wear in an entire year. It took her forever to find a matching pair, usually searching on hands and knees in the bottom of their closet, cursing and tossing unwanted items over her head until she found the match she was after. He cringed when she’d casually kick everything back towards the general vicinity of the closet when she was done. He’d once suggested lining them up in pairs or buying a shoe rack to stack them on and she’d looked at him like he was insane, or stupid, or maybe a bit of both.   
But he’d let it all go. He loved her after all and living together was an adjustment for both of them. So he picked up behind her and hoped that eventually she’d bend a little to his needs as well.   
That was six months ago. Six months of washing dishes he didn’t use, picking dirty laundry up off the floor, scooping her hair out of the drain and tripping over her boots. Enough was enough. He’d come into the bathroom tonight to take a long hot shower after a day that had kicked his ass only to find Armageddon.   
“Erin!” He hollered, no longer able to wait patiently for her to start bending a little to the fact that she no longer lived alone. That this was no longer her bathroom to destroy but a space they both shared.   
“What’s wrong, babe?” Erin asked coming into the bedroom, concerned by the edge in his voice.   
“What the hell?” He quipped.   
“What?”  
“What do you mean what? Look at this place! It’s ready to be condemned!” He exclaimed waving his arms around the bathroom to emphasize his point.   
Erin popped her head in the bathroom and looked around. “What’s the problem?” The room seemed fine to her, in the same condition she’d left it not half an hour earlier.   
“Problem? You don’t see the problem here?” He asked, his voice pitching with frustration. “Your make up is everywhere! Look, hair dryer, brushes, creams, I can’t even see the counter, your clothes are just dropped everywhere, when the basket is literally right there. The bathmat is sopping wet left on the floor, God knows what kind of rot and mould is growing under the tiles. I’ll probably come in here one day and fall through the floor killing poor Mrs. Osborne while she’s having her bath downstairs. And the water is still slowly draining in the tub because your hair has clogged the drain again because you won’t listen to me and I’m just gonna add, you’re gonna pay for the plumber when sewage starts seeping back up into the tub. And for the love of God, do you have to leave the tap dripping?” He finished completely exasperated.   
Erin bit down hard on the corner of her lip trying to suppress her smile watching Jay get all riled up. She knew most people found him intimidating like this but Erin couldn’t help but smile at the adorable flush of his skin when he was irritated.   
“Babe, don’t you think you’re exaggerating just a little bit?” Erin asked, fighting to suppress her chuckle.   
“Exaggerating? No I don’t think there’s any exaggerating what a slob you are.”   
Jay immediately regretted his choice of words when the amusement in her eyes turned to fire. But he was in too deep now and there was no way he was backing down. He was done sucking it up and it was time she learned to be more considerate of his feelings and needs, instead of him always being the one to bend. He turned and left the bathroom completely frustrated leaving her to yell at the back of his head.   
But she didn’t follow right away so he went in the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the fridge sat back on the kitchen stool and tool a long slow pull, hoping the cool liquid would cool his temper. The first sip didn’t do it, so he took a few more. When he pulled the almost empty bottle from his lips he felt her chin rest on his shoulder and hands snake around his waist from behind, sliding up to rest flat against his ribs.   
He huffed at her attempts to cool him off. All pretences were in vain, because Jay knew he couldn’t stay mad at her for long, especially while she was stroking her chest soothingly and still leaning her chin on his shoulder and her scent of vanilla mixed with jasmine attacked his senses. His body relaxed under her touch, and he almost hated her for her ability to do that.   
“Are you mad?” She asked, murmuring into his ear with her low and raspy voice. She didn’t need to ask. In six months of living together, she has never seen him go off like that. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”   
She did her best to hide the fact he hurt her feelings, but reasoned with herself. It had to have been justified, because Jay was never a complainer about anything. And the last thing she wanted to do was dismiss his feelings, when it was so obvious it was bothering him.   
A sigh of desperation escaped him, not because he was still mad, but because he had heard those words so many times before. Even though he couldn’t see her in their current position, he imagined her lips forming a slight pout.   
There was also a change in the air between them, and Jay knew she had successfully succeeded in distracting him from their “fight”, if you could even call it that, even though technically they did yell so it was a fight.   
Erin pressed a couple of kisses down his neck, obviously trying to defuse the tension (or simply transfer it to another type of tension), and it worked. Just like she knew it would.   
He pulled her into his lap by grabbing one of her arms, and she left out a gasp of surprise before he silenced her with a hungry kiss. His lips found hers—a now already familiar destination. He never needed to look at her to know exactly where her lips were. He could find them in a dark room full of people.   
She returned the kiss with equal fervour, wrapping her arms around his torso, and he knew she could do anything and he’d forgive her. If she’d just kiss him long and hard enough.   
Grasping for air, she pulled back. “I’ll go clean it up,” she murmured, getting up. There was a familiar mischievous glint in her eyes. The one that meant she was definitely messing with him now.   
“Oh, no you don’t.” He stood up and pulled her back, her body crashing against his as a result. He grinned down at her, and his arms wrapped around her waist, creating her favourite cage, which prevented her from going anywhere.   
She smirked at him, knowing that even though he started this fight, she had won the battle when he picked her up and carried her to their very neat and organized bed. So what if she noticed that her side of it was a little less neat, because she forgot to straighten the comforter before she put the pillows on the bed. It still didn’t mean he was right.   
He laid her on the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor, because the one time he didn’t care about being neat was when his half-naked girlfriend was waiting for him on the bed.   
Her pyjamas joined his shirt on the floor, and she even accompanied it with a theatrical “oops” sound when she threw it. The corners of his lips tugged upwards and then he kissed her in reply. It was an argument she couldn’t go against.   
She loved that he took control, even though she started this—and she did it knowingly of what would happen. Jay never could get enough of her, so when she slid her hands up and down his chest earlier, she knew what would happen.   
What she didn’t know, was that Jay would take this opportunity to show her just how frustrated her mess made him feel.   
He continued his kisses down to the valley between her breasts. She moaned when he flicked her nipple with his tongue, but only just barely touching the sensitive skin. His kisses moved south, never leaving an inch of her skin out and by the time he reached her navel, she was already squirming underneath him, desperate for his touch.   
His hand drew her legs apart, sliding his fingers softly up her thigh. Seeing the already slightly flushed skin made his heart go crazy.   
She could hardly breathe. Her skin felt like it was going to burst into flames at any second, and his stubble tickled her thighs in the best way when he reached down to leave a trail of peppering kisses. There was this area of skin on her inner thighs, where she was so incredibly soft (and sensitive), and that’s where his lips found her creamy white skin. Her hand laced through his hair, pulling him closer.   
Jay smirked. He knew what she wanted. He just wouldn’t give it to her quite just yet.   
He hooked his index finger behind the fabric of her panties, slowly pushing them down her legs. Then he resumed the kisses up her thighs, careful to kiss every inch of her skin besides the inch she really desperately wanted him to.   
After her exasperated groan, he finally gave in. His tongue found her core, and pressed the softest of kisses against it. Her laboured breathing and soft moans filled the room as he traced her clit with his tongue. Every time she got close, he slowed down, teasing her towards her climax.   
“Jay—I—please?” Her words were a confused tangled mess, but they somehow made sense to him. He took mercy on her and finished his sweet torture, applying just enough pressure to send her over.   
She cried out his name and her body tensed first, and then shook in violent tremors. Then she went lax in his arms, and he could not help but love the way she pulled him down on her, so her lips could meet his in a demanding kiss, while she could still taste herself on his lips.   
Her eyes looked up at him with gratitude because he always put her pleasure before his own, and even when he was teasing her, he never could deny her anything for long.   
He discarded his sweats on the floor and joined her on bed again. She was quite a vision, naked, with a flushed skin and misty eyes. His heart ached with how much he loved her, and so did another part of his body. She smiled up at him, their earlier bickering forgotten. There was nothing but love between them in that moment. They both agreed they would leave their problems outside of their bed.   
He lingered at her entrance, then moved into her with one single thrust, losing his mind in the process. Her fingernails dug into his back, leaving red tracks behind them, but she didn’t—couldn’t find it inside her to care. The waves of overwhelming pleasure she felt every time he thrust inside her, had her fingers wrapping around the comforter in a desperate attempt to cling onto something as the waves washed her away.   
He groaned against her, feeling the familiar build up himself. Her hands cupped his face, and her eyes found his, and it was the silent I love you she murmured that sent him over the edge.   
She snuggled up against him, after they were able to catch their breaths. She lifted her head so he could wrap his arms around her, and she could rest her head where it belonged.   
“Listen, I’m sorry about what I said, or more the way I said it.”  
“I’m sorry too. For being such a mess.”  
“You’re not a mess. You’re just… messy.” They both chuckled at that.   
“I guess I can try to be more organized,” she admitted, more to herself than to the man next to her.   
“That’s all I’m asking.”   
“I just—I want—I want you to be happy here. With me.” It was hard to get those words out, but when she did, she felt nothing but relief. Ever since Jay had moved in she was worried she wouldn’t be enough to make him stay. That he would eventually realize it was all a mistake, and leave. Maybe worried wasn’t exactly the word. Erin was more scared that he would turn out to be just another person in her life who would walk out on her.   
He looked at her as if she’d gone insane. “Erin, I’m the happiest guy in the world. This little frustration is nothing compared to the feeling I get when I wake up next to you every morning.” Happiness couldn’t even describe that feeling. He was pretty sure they had yet to invent the word for it.   
She smiled without a reply and nodded. “Same,” she murmured sleepily, before drifting to a peaceful slumber, a half-finished plan crafting in her head.

If this didn’t prove she loved him and was making an effort, she didn’t know what would. Erin pushed through the doors of the popular home decor store and immediately wrinkled her nose at the smells that assaulted her. She felt completely overwhelmed as she tried to take in and make sense of the multitude of lush colour coordinated displays.   
Girls like her did not belong in shops like this. Was this the kind of girl Jay wanted her to be because there was no way she could pull off any of this.   
“Can I help you with something?” The overly cheerful sales associate greeted her.   
Normally Erin was one to hide from sales associates who tried to accost her while shopping, but today she was so grateful to see the middle-aged woman wearing the name tag that read Jill and bright smile that she could hug her.   
“I need to save my relationship,” Erin blurted out. She knew she sounded like an idiot without even looking at the dumbfounded expression on Jill’s face.   
“Okay?” Jill shifted awkwardly and looked around her like she was hoping the answer was mixed in with the bed sheets or maybe with the kitchen gadgets.   
“It’s my bathroom,” Erin said taking pity on the poor woman. “Apparently, I’m a slob and he’s tired of the make-up and hair and doesn’t want to fall on Mrs. Osborne’s head.”  
Jill tilted her head to side considering Erin’s words. “Well I’m not so sure about that last part, but if you need some help organizing and freshening up your bathroom, that I can help with.”   
“That would be great!” Erin breathed out in relief.   
Two hours later her relief vanished and she was ready to toss the multitude of baskets, hanging containers, and some other items Jill had proclaimed functional yet stylish over the balcony.   
She had no idea hanging a shelf level was this tedious. She blew the strand of hair that had fallen out of her messy bun off her face and reminded herself why she was going to all this trouble. For Jay. Because after all that man had done for her he deserved at least to come home to a clean bathroom. She glanced at the time on her phone and realized she had only an hour left before he’d be back.   
“Come on Lindsay. You take down criminals for a living. You can screw a damn shelf to the wall.”

He dropped his keys and their take out on the counter wondering why the apartment was so quiet. There was no sign of her in the kitchen or the living room, where she usually was, watching TV, or reading a book, if she came home earlier than him.   
“Erin? Babe?” She had to be home, he had seen her keys on the shelf, along with two bags of trash that she apparently forgot to take out.   
He couldn’t help but wonder if she was still mad at him for that comment he made about her being a slob. They hadn’t talked about it since their fight, at least not since they fell asleep wrapped around each other.   
The search continued, until the last place she could be in was the bathroom. He knocked once, not wanting to startle her, and then pushed the door open when he didn’t get an answer.   
It blew his mind.   
The bathroom he had just been complaining about yesterday was unrecognizable. There were extra shelves installed, all the stuff neatly put away. The towels were folded, and all Erin’s make-up was put in plastic organizers. The bathroom was also scrubbed clean, much to his dismay.   
“You amaze me,” he managed to say, with a loss for real words. He thought the argument would just get pushed under the metaphorical rug again, and a month from now they’d be having the same fight, but here she was, taking his feelings into consideration and making a real effort to fix it.   
The object of his appreciation was currently soaking in an increasingly cold bath, looking like the world defeated her, but still offered him a warm smile, and a teasing little preview of her gorgeous leg.   
“Thank you,” he murmured, sitting on the edge of the tub, leaning down to kiss her. He pushed back the emotions that were threatening to show because this was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for him.   
“Couldn’t risk you going to live with Mrs. Osborne. She has a thing for you, you know?” Her voice sounded sleepy and she looked like she was barely keeping her eyes open. The bathroom must’ve taken her at least a couple of hours. His girl put together shelves for him. He was do damn proud.   
“Well lucky for you, I only have eyes for one girl.”   
The smile she gave him was worth every frustration he had ever had, and better than anything she might have said. And when he carried his sleeping girlfriend to bed minutes later, he knew he would never go anywhere else.   
He had everything he needed right here.


	2. Masterpiece

“What the hell?” Erin muttered as she made her way down the hall to their apartment door. It was open and the sound of power tools flooded the hall. “Jay?” She called cautiously entering the apartment. 

“Hey,” he hollered back “Damn I was hoping we’d be done before you got back, wanted to surprise you!” He said excitedly, practically bouncing down the hall to meet her. He wrapped his arms around her giving her a firm kiss before pulling back, huge smile on his face. 

“What’s going on?” She laughed nervously peaking past him to see the furniture covered with drop cloths, a ladder set up and various cardboard boxes and tools laying in the floor.   
“Tommy’s here to install the surround sound for the new TV, and don’t worry, as promised, you won’t even know it’s there when he’s done!” 

“New TV?” Erin raised an eyebrow at Jay.   
He beamed down at her, “I was able to pick everything up today in time for the big game! Don’t worry, everything will be cleaned up before the guys get here.” 

“You went and got it? I thought we were thinking about it?” Erin distinctly remembered their last conversation about the big screen TV, a topic that Jay brought up often. She’d finally gotten through to him that putting a TV on the back wall would completely ruin the flow of the apartment. So, he’d measured the opening above the fireplace and said he’d be willing to compromise down from a sixty inch to a fifty-seven if she didn’t mind sacrificing a couple of shelves. 

She still didn’t like the idea of such a monstrosity covering up half her wall, but she’d promised him when they fought about the bathroom that she’d try to consider his feelings more. So she told him she’d think about it. Apparently, Jay heard something else come out of her mouth, and now her apartment was half torn apart, holes in the walls and ceiling, and apparently, she was hosting a viewing party tonight. So much for making decisions together, she thought with annoyance. 

Jay had the good sense to look at her sheepishly before his excitement took over again. He tugged her into the living room like a little boy who couldn’t wait to show off what he got for Christmas. "But babe, look at this thing! So thin and light weight, it’s a masterpiece! A piece of art hanging there! The curved screen and ultra-high definition combined with 7.1 surround sound give you that cinematic feel, but better because it will feel like we’re actually in the movie. And it’s a plasma so even when it’s light outside the colours will be better than real life. And you won’t even know my man Tommy was here when he’s done installing the eight speakers but we’ll actually be able to FEEL the sound, like every little pin drop! And it’s wi-fi enabled so there’s no wires or boxes, you can just click a button and stream all the Netflix you can handled,“ he finished, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. 

"Netflix huh,” her eyes got a teasing glint in them and she smiled seductively at him. She walked closer, licking her lips. 

His smile widened, she could tell he was getting turned on thinking about all the time they would spend chilling on the couch now. 

“That’s good,” she breathed, running her finger tips down his chest. “Because I’ve been dying to watch all seven seasons of Gilmore Girls!” Erin dropped her hand and her seductive smile turned into a shit eating grin as she watched Jay’s eyes widen, face falling as his mouth opened to protest. 

“In fact, I’m gonna go call Annie, she’ll be thrilled to come over and watch with me. OH MY GOD! We can make it a whole regular girls night thing!” She gasped playing up her excitement for effect. “You know I changed my mind Jay, you’re right, I think I WILL love this new TV!” She said with an exaggerated bounce mocking his earlier behaviour. She leaned up to kiss him chastely on the cheek and headed for the bedroom leaving him gaping at her, dumbfounded at how his attempt to warm her up to the idea of the TV with sexual innuendo not only failed, but somehow meant his TV would now be forced to stream seven seasons worth of girls nights. He looked back and forth between Tommy and the TV, feeling slightly deflated. 

Ok, she’d admit she felt slightly bad for bursting Jay’s bubble like that. She’d been a bit annoyed to come home and find a full blow renovation under way, without so much as a heads up. But her irritation faded watching Jay’s adorable excitement. Her incredibly well built, tough, ex army ranger, intimidating detective was really nothing more than an overgrown boy. Her overgrown boy. 

Erin still didn’t like the fact that he’d sprung the viewing party on her without any warning whatsoever. Sulking a little, she prepared herself a soothing bath, drowning the sounds of her living room being destroyed with headphones and some relaxing classic rock. As she dried herself off and started applying lotion, her mind had already crafted a little plan. She wasn’t mad. She just thought she had a point that had to be proven.

As AC/DC blasted in her ears, she finished her bathroom routine good-naturedly, pulling on a pair of sexy lace underwear and a t-shirt that barely covered her bottom before blow-drying her hair. Then, she walked into the kitchen, completely aware that their apartment would have been filled with men by now. But she was thirsty.

So. Very. Thirsty.

They didn’t even see her at first, and when they did, they all had the common decency not to say anything (probably a good idea, because she wasn’t sure how that would fly with Jay).  
“Hey, guys. Didn’t know you were here already.”

“Hey, Lindsay. Good to see you.” Atwater and Ruzek seemed as they were about to crack up, eyeing Jay carefully. They both knew when it came to Erin, he wasn’t to be messed with. Will seemed completely at ease, while Connor and Ethan seemed rather amused, throwing suspicious glances at Jay as though they knew something must be up.

Her boyfriend, on the other hand, seemed very shocked that his barely covered girlfriend was drinking water in the kitchen. Their kitchen. His eyes focused on her, silently asking what she was doing. Erin shrugged and took a long sip from her glass, never breaking the gaze between them in a sort of defiance. Then she finished her drink and put the glass away, so he wouldn’t nag her about leaving dishes everywhere. At least one of them was making an effort, she thought.

“Hey, Erin, you joining us?” That was Will who asked, and the guys all looked at her with expectation. Jay looked at her pleadingly. If she joined them, he didn’t know how he’d make it through the game.

“Nah, I’m good,” she replied, taking a bit of pity on Jay. “I’ve got plans anyway. But you guys enjoy it.”

Without any further explanation, she vanished into the bedroom, preparing for part two of her plan, leaving Jay confused, wondering, and completely unable to focus on the game currently starting on the big screen he wanted so much.

Erin emerged more than half an hour later. The game was apparently very intense, because they were all quiet, staring at the screen. But it wasn’t Jay who saw her first.  
It was Adam.

“Whoa! Wow! I have so many things to say right now,” he said, laughing and the rest followed his example and looked in her direction. Jay’s breath caught in his throat for a second when he saw her.

The little black dress she was wearing ended way above her knees, but it was still low enough for it to be tasty. Body-fitting wasn’t enough to describe it, he thought. It was as tight as a second skin, and Jay had no idea why she even had this dress, because he knew she didn’t feel comfortable dressing like that (though she definitely had the body for it). It hugged her hips and her breasts, leaving little to imagination despite the relatively high cut cleavage. Instead of revealing the front, the neckline dropped in the back, showcasing her bare back. Her legs looked toned and even longer than usual in the black strappy sandals. Jay was pretty sure he’d never seen those before either, so she must’ve gone shopping lately.

“You sure you don’t want to dump this guy and run away with me?” Will asked, chuckling at his brother’s expression. “I’ll treat you better.”  
She grinned, enjoying the compliments.  
“I’ll think about it,” she said, winking at Will. She was just teasing, they all knew it, but Jay felt a lump in his throat at the mere thought.  
Finding her keys, she put them into the tiny bag along with her phone, money and lipstick. If nothing else, that tiny purse alone made her feel feminine. “I’m going out with the girls,” she said to Jay. They guys were smart enough to shut up and returned their attention to the screen, but Jay still couldn’t stop staring. She was going out? Dressed like that? Without him? “Don’t wait up for me.” With that, she grabbed her clutch and was out the door, before he could even think of anything to say (or before he even regained function of his brain for that matter).

“Dude, you’re in trouble,” Atwater suggested, and Jay nodded. He was in so much trouble.

/

“You did what?” Kim asked, already on her third shot. It was a rare opportunity to go out like this, and all the girls took it gladly, so Gabby, Stella, and Sarah joined Erin and Burgess in a crowded club, downing shots of third-rate tequila like their life depended on it.  
“I walked out there, wearing nothing but underwear and a short shirt,” she repeated, causing everyone to laugh.  
“I love this. I gotta remember this one for future reference,” Kim said with a cute snort. Gabby agreed.

“I’d let the TV thing go, honey. You can’t get between men and their toys, trust me. I’ve learned my lesson,” Gabby said, chuckling at her friend’s bitter expression. “Look at the bright side, at least there will be no wires or cables.”

Erin rolled her eyes. She wasn’t upset about the TV. She was going to let him get it anyway. And at least he didn’t take her posters down.  
“I’m a little more upset that he invited people over without even telling me,” she admitted, and Gabby nodded in understanding. Erin shrugged, letting them know she didn’t want to talk about it anymore. She downed another shot, before allowing Stella and Sarah to drag her to the dance floor. Surrendering herself to the beat and the buzz, she let go of the worries and the tension.

They all took it way overboard, she realized, when she stumbled towards her apartment. At some point, Gabby called Casey, and he offered to drive them all home. Gabby passed out in the car, and they’d already dropped off Stella and then Reese, who couldn’t stop giggling towards the end and was driving everyone crazy.

Erin wasn’t giggly. She was just dizzy. And either the key has grown or the lock has shrank. Shrunken. Shrunk? It was interesting how the number of tequila shots had immediate effect on her ability to conjugate verbs.

The door opened before her, leaving her without the support. She nearly fell into the apartment, and she would’ve, if it weren’t for Jay catching her just in time. She giggled.  
“Ooopsie.”

He couldn’t even be angry at her when she was so freaking adorable. He could tell she was pretty deep into the glass by the way she slurred and swayed in place.

“Somebody shrunk the key. Or the lock,” she explained confused.

“Did they now?” He helped her into the apartment, locking the door behind them, which was kind of hard because she kept leaning on him to keep herself from falling. His mouth watered. Drunk or not, she was still crazy hot, he decided, as she pressed her lithe body against his.

“You’re—mm—hot,” she groaned, stroking his chest. He couldn’t help but grin down at her. “I should take you to bed,” she said in a dangerously seductive voice—low and raspy. His favourite sound in the world.

She pulled him towards the bedroom, and stumbled in the process, causing another fit of giggles. On second thought, maybe that was his favourite sound in the world. Erin all lose and happy and giggly.

“Maybe you should take me to bed. So I can take you to bed?” She wasn’t sure if she was making any sense, but the smile on his face and a kiss he pressed against her lips were evidence enough that he understood her just fine.  
He walked them to the bedroom, pausing in front of the bed. Taking a step back, he admired her dress once more, before turning her around in search of a zipper.

“No zipper,” she murmured at his frustrated groan. “Have to peel it off.”

He’d rather just rip it off, but it would be a waste of the dress, so he remained patient and slowly peeled off the dress, throwing it over his shoulder. Erin shivered with the cold air touching her. But at least his hands found her body immediately after the dress hit the floor, and her goose bumps were not due to the chill anymore.

He moved his hands up her arms, sliding along her skin, leaving fire everywhere he touched. She arched up to kiss him, her heels giving her a couple more inches so didn’t have to resort to the usual standing on tiptoes to reach his lips. She melted against his lips, letting them consume her body and mind.

Jay was losing his mind. She was so soft, so pliant in his arms, and all he wanted was his clothes gone so he could press her against him and feel skin on skin.

He felt her tugging at the hem of his shirt, so he let het pull it over his head. His head was heavy with hunger; his eyes dark and almost dangerous as she clung to him so she wouldn’t lose her balance.

He knew he couldn’t last much longer, and she was already whimpering, so he discarded the last barriers separating them. Not bothering with the rest, he fell on top of her on the bed, and entered her with a groan of bliss. She felt like heaven around him, and the soft moans that filled the room made sure he knew she felt the same.

It was over before it even really begun, and for that he was sorry, but they were both desperate and both half-way there. Her fingers dug into his back urgently, and he laced his fingers with hers before she cried out his name and he collapsed on top of her completely spent and speechless, knowing that his favourite sound was without a doubt the sound of his name on her lips.

After his heart rate normalized, he took the time to observe her without interruptions. Her hair was spilled around her as a halo, and her make-up was smudged, but her breathing was peaceful. The corners of her lips were turned upwards into a sleepy little smile, and it was more than he could handle.

“Thank you,” she murmured when he slid her shoes off, so she could be comfortable, and pulled the covers over her.

He smiled, though he knew she couldn’t see him. “Did you have fun tonight?”

“So much fun,” she admitted, referring more to the part where she came home. He waited for her to say more, but she was already gone. Pulling her against him, Jay guessed the talk would just have to wait until the next day.

/

He let her sleep in. She was grumpy enough in the mornings and add on top what he assumed would be a killer hangover if the way she could barely walk last night was any indication. He figured the longer she slept the less painful their talk this morning would be. 

When he finally heard her stirring, he put on a fresh pot of coffee for her. He knew it was bad when he heard her get in the shower before coming in search of coffee. When she finally emerged, she followed her nose directly to the hot pot without so much as grunting at him on her way by. Jay sat admiring Erin’s backside as she poured herself a cup of coffee then stood in front the machine sipping carefully at the seaming liquid. Her wet hair dripped onto the back of her tank top and leggings. 

“Enjoying the view?” She asked slowly turning towards him. 

He flushed and smiled sheepishly having been caught ogling her, but he didn’t feel bad, she was his girl after all. Erin made her way to the couch and plopped down in the corner, cradling her mug between her hands. He watched as she slowly drank, becoming impatient with the silence between them. 

“So not a big fan of the TV then?” He asked when he couldn’t take it anymore. He knew she had a beef, and he just wanted to get it out and done with so they could move on with their day. 

“The TV is fine,” she replied looking over at it. “Tommy seems to have done a great job.”

Jay stared at her completely confused. “So if you don’t have a problem with the TV then what was all that last night?”

Erin shrugged. “Just having a little fun,” she said innocently enough. But Jay wasn’t buying it, and he cocked an eye in challenge. “And maybe trying to make a point,” she added reluctantly. Her head was still foggy and way too heavy to be having this conversation now. 

“Okay, can we just skip the part where I make an ass out of myself guessing what I did wrong, and you just treat me like I’m stupid and tell me?” Jay asked. He kept his tone light, letting her know he wasn’t trying to pick a fight, but rather resolve whatever issue she had. 

“It just would have been nice if you’d communicated with me. I know you were excited, but coming home to find the chaos and then having it dropped on me that all the guys were coming over, that wasn’t cool. I know I said I’d try to be more considerate of your feelings but."

“You have,” Jay interrupted. He was actually really impressed with how much effort she’d put in to picking up after herself since his little freak out. And he felt bad now seeing yesterday from her point of view. “And you’re right. I should have at least texted you to check in. I’m sorry, I just got so excited.” He smiled apologetically. 

Erin smiled back. She’d loved seeing him all proud and excited yesterday. “You were pretty adorable,” she giggled. 

Jay made a face at her. “I prefer what you   
called me when you came home last night,” he said sliding closer to her. 

Erin looked up at the ceiling and squinted her eyes, pretending to have trouble remembering what she said. “Yeah sorry, no idea what that was, we may have got a little carried away with the shots.” Her smile gave away her lie and Jay took her now empty coffee mug and placed it on the table. 

“You know I’m highly trained at getting the truth out of people, right?” He warned playfully, inching closer. 

“You wouldn’t dare!” She laughed. Forgetting her hang over Erin tried to make a break for it, but Jay took advantage of her slower reflexes this morning and pulled her down on top of him, his hands tickling her until she gasped for him to stop between streaks of laughter. They laid side by side on the couch smiling and catching their breath. 

“So, what did you want to do today?” Jay asked once she could breathe again. 

“I was thinking we could test drive the new TV?” She said, suggestively raising her eyebrows and snuggling in closer to him. “You know to make sure it’s function is as good as it’s form.”

“It really is a piece of art hanging there,” he mused, grabbing the remote and shifting them to a more comfortable viewing position. “But not half the masterpiece you are.”


	3. Clumsy

"Ah, shit," Erin cursed. Jay looked across the kitchen island from where he was chopping onions to see what had Erin riled up. She turned, arms held out, and displayed herself to him. Jay couldn't stop his chuckle. Erin had splashed soy sauce all down the front of her top and jeans from the marinade she was making.

"It's not funny, this stuff is hard to get out," Erin pouted.

"I'm gonna buy you an apron," he laughed. "I swear we haven't cooked a single meal without you wearing more than you eat." Erin tossed the wet cloth she'd been using to dab at the offending splotches on her shirt at him. Jay laughed louder as he caught it and set it aside on the counter top.

"Ha, ha, very funny master chef," Erin laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Giving up on trying to clean it, she walked towards the bedroom in search of new clothes, pulling the dirty top off as she went.

Jay watched, appreciating the sight of her bare back. "I'm a good cook, and I keep my clothes clean. Maybe you should just stop wearing clothes when you cook," he teased. He laughed heartily as she flipped him the bird and disappeared around the corner.

She'd come back, wearing one of his t-shirts over her underwear and Jay hadn't been able to make much progress making the salad for staring at the way the t-shirt shifted, exposing thighs he knew for a fact were as soft and smooth as they looked. He half hoped she'd spill something on the shirt so he could help her take it off. He was sure she'd put it on just to torture him.

He enjoyed Saturday nights like this. They'd spent the day out enjoying the nice weather and stopped by the market on their way home, deciding to eat in. Erin had turned on some music and he'd grabbed them a couple beers. They bobbed and hummed along with the radio while they cooked and bantered. Something he was enjoying even more now that she had changed into his t-shirt.

"You about done with that? I just put the chicken in the oven," she asked, turning to him. Seeing the lust filled expression on his face she cocked an eye at him.

Jay cleared his throat, a slight blush at being caught ogling tinting his cheeks. "Yeah, I just need the olive oil," he replied.

Erin nodded and turned back to grab it from the cupboard for him. He watched, smile spreading across his lips, as she reached up on tippy toes to get the bottle off a high shelf, rewarding Jay with the sight of her blue silk panties as the t-shirt rode up. Distracted by his fantasies, he didn't tune in to how much trouble Erin was having reaching the large glass bottle above her head and too late the explosive crash of glass hitting the ceramic floor snapped him back to reality. He stood stunned for a moment as Erin hopped around cursing.

"Stop!" He finally called, coming around the island. “You'll cut your feet on the glass." But his stubborn girl didn't listen, as usual, and continued trying to manoeuvre around the shards of glass.

"Fuck!" She cursed, then hissed in pain, her knee coming up to her chest in reflex as she hopped on the other foot. Immediately blood began dropping all over the floor.

"Damn it babe, I told you to stay still," Jay gently reprimanded her. "Let me see."

"I'm fine." She tried to wave him off but in one fluid motion Jay rounded the island and lifted her onto the counter. He grabbed a tea towel and raised her foot for inspection.

"No, you're not. That's a nasty cut. Hold this against it while I get the first aid kit. I need to clean it to see if there's any glass in there," he ordered, taking her hand and placing it over the tea towel covering her injury.

Erin sat on the counter and surveyed the mess while Jay ran to the bathroom to retrieve the kit. Oil dripped down the lower cabinets and almost the entire floor shined from the slippery wet mess. Glass shards were scattered everywhere.

"You certainly know how to do it right," Jay observed lightly, coming back into the kitchen.

"Ha ha, it's your fault," Erin volleyed back.

"Mine? You're the klutz in the kitchen. Maybe you should leave the cooking to the grown-ups from now on," he teased and winked up at her as he bent to inspect her wound more closely.

"Well if you didn't insist on keeping the oil up so high I wouldn't have had trouble reaching it or dropped it," she pointed out playfully but winced when Jay dabbed at the wound on the ball of her foot with antiseptic.

"Sorry," he said sympathetically and placed a soothing kiss on the top of her foot. "Good news is there's no glass in the cut. Just need to bandage you up."

Erin watched as he placed gauze over her cut and taped it in place. He bit his lip as he concentrated on the task. "You're pretty cute when you play doctor," she smiled at him.

"I am, am I?" Jay wiggled his brows at her.

"Mmm-hmm, know what you'd be even cuter doing?" She asked seductively.

"What's that?" he asked standing back up and placing his hands on both of her thighs, his eyes darkened with desire.

"Cleaning the oil off the floor," Erin replied in a voice dripping with honey.

Jay's face fell and Erin giggled.

"Why should I clean it? You're the one who's clumsy," he pouted.

"Yeah but it's your fault I dropped it. Plus, I'm injured now, and as you pointed out I'm such a klutz I might hurt myself even more trying to clean up all that sharp dangerous glass," she argued sweetly, running her hands over his chest.

Jay huffed but didn't argue back. She knew how to manipulate her over protective man and she knew even a hint of her getting hurt would have him on hands and knees cleaning up the disaster she'd made. And she intended to sit perched on the counter and enjoy the show while he did.

Erin hummed to herself as Jay set off to clean the mess she made, making sounds of mild annoyance. She would have felt guilty for making him do it, if not for the excellent view she had from her vantage point on the counter. Besides, she thought, this would take twice as long if she helped, but her always-efficient boyfriend knew just which product to use to get the oil off the surface.

She was just about to make a joke about what a good househusband he was, when he looked up, nearly finished, and glanced at her. He couldn’t be mad at her when she looked so cute on that counter, bare legs hanging off of it, moving back and forth. “Enjoying the view?” He asked, standing up from the floor. It was dangerous, Erin thought, the way he stepped between her legs. It could only end one way. 

“Tremendously,” she admitted caught in the act, grinning ear to ear. “You could take your shirt off,” she suggested, “make it even better.”

“Using me as free labour and objectifying me? I’m a person. I feel things.”

“I can see that,” she murmured, glancing down with a smirk. “So, I gather you won’t take your shirt off?” She put a heavy emphasis on the word won’t.

“Maybe you could take my shirt off,” he teased back, while his fingers slid up her legs, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind them. He cocked his eyebrow at her, and she knew he was referring to the shirt that she was currently wearing. It was an old ratty black shirt with a Harley Davidson logo on it. The only reason she loved wearing it so much was because he wore it so often it somehow permanently soaked in his scent of oranges.

“You want it back? Take it.” She leaned in for a kiss, but he evaded her lips, enjoying the almost palpable tension between them. His hands felt scorching hot on her thighs, and she could already feel his arousal against her.

Reaching the hem of her (his) shirt, he pulled it over her head. “We won’t be needing that anymore.” The shirt landed somewhere on the floor, and he could only hope it didn’t hit the remaining greasy spot he hadn’t had time to clean yet (because someone kept distracting him).

She pulled him closer, craving the contact of his skin against hers. Her fingers tangled in his hair and her lips moved against his and it all faded away—the chicken in the oven, the wound on her foot, the grease on the floor—who cared? What did it matter anyway, when he was there, kissing her like there was no tomorrow?

Like always, her back arched against his body in a natural response of her body to his, and it made her think that maybe her body was made to be pressed against his. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her bare feet digging into his back to keep him close to her—because no matter how close he got, it was never close enough.

Even though he knew every inch of her body, it always felt like he was seeing it for the first time. So, he took his time, savouring all of it. Her head fell back with a moan when she felt him suck right below her ear, where he knew would drive her crazy. Her heart rate quickened and her core pulsed with excitement.

She tugged at his shirt, until his hands left her body for long enough for her to pull it over his head. Stroking his chest with a smile, she laid kisses up and down the adored skin, while he discarded the rest of his clothing.

The heat between them felt almost electric, as he rapidly pulled her forward, sliding her ass over the counter. Catching a glimpse of his muscly arm, she swallowed hard and grinned at him, offering her lips for another kiss.

“I need you. Now. Inside me.” The hoarse whisper made the world around them disappear. His arousal was almost painful, and those words didn’t exactly help, so he swiftly pulled her underwear down, scraping his nails down her thighs gently in the process.

And then finally, they were close enough.

He needed a moment after he buried himself inside her. She felt tight and familiar and heavenly around him, and moving inside her nearly made him lose his mind. One thing Jay knew with perfect clarity, was that he would never get tired of this.

“Faster,” she urged him. She was so close to heaven and he knew exactly how to push her over. “Yes! Right there! Please—“ A strangled scream of pleasure that she let out made him glad their upstairs neighbours were on vacation and he hoped Mrs. Osborne really was as deaf as she always claimed.

He slammed into her faster, completely oblivious to his surroundings. With a groan, his head fell forward, nuzzling into her neck as his movements stopped and he finally emptied himself inside her.

For a moment, the kitchen was filled with sounds of two people who were trying to catch their breaths. She gave him a lazy smile when he lifted his head, and he rolled his eyes.

“You’re gonna kill me,” she murmured.

“Why?”

“The chicken must be crispy by now.”

He swore, stepping away to turn off the oven. It wasn’t the first time distracting themselves resulted in a crispy dinner.

“Now you’re like Jamie Oliver,” she chuckled. He gave her a confused look and she explained. “The naked chef?” He laughed that wonderful laugh of his and she marvelled in the fact that she was one of the few people who could get him to laugh like that.

“Want to get cleaned up so we can eat what’s left of this poor chicken?”

“Yeah,” she said, nodding with a mischievous glint in her eyes, as she jumped off the counter, carefully balancing her weight on her uninjured leg. “After that we can do it all over again on the table.”

He picked up his sweats, following her to the bathroom, already picturing a different kind of eating with a smirk. 

Having dinner with his girlfriend, and then acting out their sexual fantasies on every available surface? This living together things was even better than he expected.


End file.
